


do the boys back home touch you like I do?

by orphan_account, vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas smut to be exact, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smut, jealous brooke, kinda exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Someone kisses Vanessa at a Christmas party and Brooke is having none of it.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	do the boys back home touch you like I do?

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'delicate' by taylor swift, and yes I did change it slightly xx
> 
> harlotstarlet- yay! another collab and this time we're back to my brand of lesbian smut! Ty so much to my writing buddy, writing with you has been sooo much fun and I can't wait to do some more with you!
> 
> vanjievanjievanjiebitch- IM SO PROUD OF US!!!! It only took us.... 5 days? Haha. Writing with harlotstarlet is so much fun. I was the biggest fan before I went to her with help on one of my own fics and then when she asked me to help her write a few fics I about lost my mind and here we are. It's been great and I cant wait to see what we come up with in the future!!!!!!!

“Babe, you said you’d be ready twenty minutes ago,” Brooke chastises as she walks into the bathroom where Vanessa sits at the vanity, dusting her cheeks with glitter and singing wrong lyrics to Christmas carols.

Vanessa turns around to face her girlfriend with an apologetic smile on her face.

“Being this beautiful takes time, miss ‘I can do a full face of makeup in 10 minutes and still look gorgeous’,” she retorts, sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

Brooke responds with an eye roll as she walks up behind Vanessa, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders, pressing a delicate kiss onto her cheek, being mindful of the red lipstick she’d just applied. 

“You’d be beautiful no matter what, now just hurry up before we’re  _ too  _ late, considering we’re already a little late.”

Vanessa’s cheeks heat up at the compliment, always so blushy every time Brooke sweetly complimented her.

“I’m almost done, I promise. Ten minutes tops,” she promises.

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to it, but I’m gonna wait in the bedroom to keep track of time.”

Vanessa snorts as Brooke walks away and out of the room, allowing her to put the finishing touches on her mug. 

Everything had to be perfect. Vanessa liked looking nice, and a lot of Brooke’s  _ fancy _ friends were going to be at this party tonight. Vanessa wanted to fit in. Some final touches, finishing spray, and a few pins in her hair to pin her dark curls back off her face, and Vanessa was ready to go. 

“Ready? Vanessa asks, walking into the bedroom.

“Yep, let me just buckle my shoes,” Brooke says, bending down. 

“God, we  _ always _ waitin’ on you,” Vanessa says, dramatically, with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Brooke scoffs and grabs the closest thing she could find, in this case, a pillow, and threw it towards her girlfriend, the thing just barely missing her head. 

“Whoa, I just finished my makeup, hoe, don’t fuck it up!” 

Brooke rolls her eyes and chuckles, “let’s just go.” 

“Ready!” Vanessa pipes up and for the first time since she came downstairs, Brooke really got a good look at her.

Brooke loved staring at Vanessa, she really could do it all day, committing every mesmerizing detail to her memory. She loved looking at her in sweats, and she loved looking at her like this; all dolled up in her favorite red party dress and heels. 

“Why you starin'?” Vanessa asks, one perfect eyebrow raised. 

“You’re just beautiful, and I’m excited to spend the evening with you,” Brooke says sheepishly, pressing a light kiss to the shorter girls temple, “c’mon, the Ubers here, Nina’s awaits!” 

Brooke leads Vanessa out to the car and opens the backseat door for her. Vanessa slides in and Brooke follows. The ride to Nina’s isn’t long. Vanessa doesn’t even have time to decide if she’s nervous or not. She doesn’t have a reason to be. She’s met Brooke’s work friends plenty of times, though she always did feel a little out of place, especially now that she knew Brooke was so close to making partner at her firm. 

Brooke must’ve sensed her nerves because as soon as they’re comfortably seated in the Uber, she grabs Vanessa’s hand and strokes the top of her hand with her thumb softly, a gesture that always calmed Vanessa’s racing thoughts.

“Why are you so nervous, hmm?” Brooke whispers into her ear.

“Who said I’m nervous?”

Brooke cocks an eyebrow. “You’re shaking your leg.”

Vanessa suddenly becomes aware of her leg’s bouncing, the movement coming to a halt.

“I just don’t wanna embarrass you,” Vanessa’s voice was quiet. She blushed slightly, feeling shy. 

Brooke put her hand on Vanessa’s cheek and turned her to face her.

“Honey,” Brooke said softly, “you won’t embarrass me. Nothing you do will ever embarrass me.” 

Brooke kisses Vanessa lightly on the tip of her nose as the car stops outside of Nina’s gorgeous house. Brooke opens the door and slides out, holding her hand out for Vanessa. They thank the driver and Brooke pulls Vanessa close for another moment before the approach the house.

“Can’t help but notice that dress is awful short, baby,” Brooke whispers in her ear, teasing her a little, earning her a light swat on the ass. 

Vanessa feels prickles of heat cover her skin, though she plays off how Brooke’s words affected her with a scoff, “it’s a little late to be pointing that out don’t ya think?” 

Brooke throws her head back in laughter, “I suppose you have a point, c’mon, let’s go inside.” 

Brooke takes her girl’s hand and leads her to the door. She doesn’t even get a chance to ring the doorbell before Nina is flinging the door open, a wide smile taking up half her face. Her wife, Monét, close behind her. They were a nice couple, very good friends of Vanessa and Brooke, even outside of the firm. Brooke and Nina had been working together for years, after all. 

“Hi, guys!” Nina booms, “it’s about time you got here!”

“Sorry Miss Nina,” Vanessa said, “it’s my fault, had to make sure the mug was right.” 

Vanessa gave Nina a glittery smile and a charming wink, and Nina was under her spell.

“No worries, Vanessa,” Nina smiled a kind smile, “I’m glad you made it safely, come on in!” 

To Brooke, it looked like everyone was already there, groups of people already dancing, talking, and having a good time. She guides Vanessa through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back until they find a space empty of a large group. 

“Do you want me to get you a drink, Nessa?” 

Vanessa hums in appreciation, “some spiked punch please?”

“Of course, wait here for me, yeah?” 

Vanessa nods and waits against the wall while Brooke disappears into a crowd of people near the refreshments table. 

Vanessa waits by the wall as she’s told, people coming up to her every few minutes to say hi to her, possibly remembering her face from the last work event Brooke had taken her to. Everyone’s just as friendly as you’d expect them to be at a work function. 

Until a man leans against the wall next to her, he’s handsome, she has to admit, but men like him had never really been her cup of tea. He stays quiet for a moment, just looking her up and down and seemingly sizing her up. Normally, Vanessa would snap at someone like that, giving them a piece of her mind, but she reigns herself in as she remembers how close Brooke is to making partner. She doesn’t know who this guy is but she still doesn’t wanna take any chances when there’s a possibility he could have a deciding factor in Brooke’s success. 

He suddenly speaks, pulling her from her thoughts, “never seen you ‘round one of these things before.”

“Um, well I’m here-“

He cuts her off mid-sentence, “there’s no way someone as pretty as you are is a lawyer, besides that’s a man’s job. Are you just crashing the party?” 

Vanessa’s blood boils, it’s still taking everything in her not to chew his head off and spit it out.

She fakes a smile anyway.

“No, not a lawyer, or crashing the party. I’m here with my-“

He cuts her off yet again, but this time not with his words, instead he presses his lips to hers.

Vanessa yelps in surprise, pushing him off her.

“What was that for?!”

“Couldn’t help but see you’re standing under some mistletoe,” he says smugly.

“That doesn’t mean you can just kiss me, idiot!” Vanessa felt so frustrated, she didn’t like men, especially men who felt like women owed them something. 

_ Where’s Brooke?  _ Vanessa asked herself, frantically. She was starting to panic.

“Aw, come on, babe. It’s just a kiss!” the guy says, leaning towards Vanessa again.

“I can’t- I’m here- please don’t-” God the words were  _ right  _ there! Why couldn’t she just spit them out?!

“What’s going on here?” Brooke’s familiar voice rang through Vanessa’s ears, and relief flooded her chest. 

“Brooke!” Vanessa squeaks, reaching for her girlfriend and clinging to her arm.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Brooke asks, but there was something off about her voice, something that told Vanessa she already knew what had just happened. Vanessa could tell by the way her grey-blue eyes shot daggers at the asshole. 

“M-miss Hytes.” he stammered, “good evening, you l-look nice.” his voice squeaked on the word  _ nice.  _

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Vanessa, who seemed quite shaken up. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Brooke said in the sweetest voice, the voice that set fire to Vanessa’s skin. 

“He kissed me,” Vanessa answers, barely audible.

“Speak up, baby girl. It’s awful loud in here.”

“He kissed me,” Vanessa says again, this time louder.

Jealousy fueled rage fills Brooke’s body, and she wanted to snap the punk’s neck. She had seen exactly what happened, she just needed to hear it from Vanessa.

“I see,” she says, her voice eerily calm. 

“I-I’m sorry, Miss, I figured she would want it, I mean she was just standing here under the mistletoe, and you know girls like her.”

His attempts to make Brooke laugh are fruitless, as the only emotion recognizable on her face is an eerie calmness, even Vanessa is a little afraid.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders before she speaks, “I will be speaking with Miss West from HR first thing Monday morning regarding your termination. I suggest you enjoy being around here while you still can.”

His eyes widen as he gives a curt nod and walks away, leaving Brooke and Vanessa behind. 

“Are you ok, angel?” Brooke whispers, the back of her hand stroking Vanessa’s cheek soothingly.

Vanessa looks down, avoiding Brooke’s gaze.

“ ‘M ok,” she mumbles.

Brooke clicks her tongue and tucks Vanessa’s hair behind her ear.

“Don’t lie to me, baby, do you need mommy to make you feel better?”

Vanessa’s heart rate picks up in her chest as she nods, warm heat coursing through her veins.

“That’s what I thought, angel, would you like me to take you somewhere and make you feel real nice? Then when we come out everyone will know who you belong to and no one will bother you, does that sound good to you?”

“Yes, mommy,” she squeaks, arousal already swirling in her tummy.

“That’s my good girl, now come with me,” Brooke says, leading her to a closed-door behind them.

Slipping through clusters of people, they make it to the room and are relieved to find it empty. Brooke gently ushers Vanessa inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. Vanessa’s brain is fuzzy as she finds herself being lifted onto the oak dresser against the wall, Brooke immediately making herself at home in between Vanessa’s spread legs. 

“How are you doing, sweet girl?”

Vanessa shrugs, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Brooke gently lifts her face so she looks her in the eye.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, hmm?”

“I-I’m so sorry, Brooke. I didn’t want it I promise. I didn’t even-I didn’t,” she cries.

Brooke cuts her off with gentle hushes, “baby, I’m not upset with you. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? You’re my perfect little angel. Always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Vanessa whimpers softly as Brooke holds her face in two hands, lovingly looking into her eyes before kissing her, quieting all the worried thoughts bouncing back and forth in her brain, so much so that when they pull apart the only thoughts she can even muster are images of Brooke over and over again and the only sounds she can muster are short, clipped breaths and soft pleas. 

“You’re so cute when you whine for me like that, sweetheart,” Brooke purrs, her fingers softly threading through Vanessa’s soft hair.

Vanessa keens into her touches, becoming pliant underneath her fingertips.

“Kiss me again, please,” she whispers.

Who would Brooke be to deny her baby that? She pulls her closer, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s softly at first, exploring where her boundaries lie. Brooke lets her dictate where they go from here and by the way she presses harder into her and grinds her hips down against the flat surface, Brooke can guess she needs more. Brooke pulls away for a moment, smiling affectionately when Vanessa whines in protest.

“Hold on baby, let me help you. Open your legs for me, that’s it,” she says, gently coaxing Vanessa’s legs apart. Once they’re far enough apart for Brooke’s liking she slips a hand underneath her skirt and cups her pussy.

“ _ Fuck, Mami,”  _ Vanessa moans. 

Brooke smiles devilishly, “you better keep it down, baby, or else someone might hear us. Or maybe you’d like that, maybe you’d like everyone here to know that you belong to me.”

Vanessa whimpers high in her throat as Brooke presses her hand a little harder onto her cunt, just barely giving her anything, still teasing her through the soft lace of her panties. 

“Tell you what angel, I’m gonna make sure  _ everyone  _ here knows that you’re  _ mine _ ,” Brooke rasps into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Please,  _ I’m yours, only yours _ .”

“Yeah you are, baby girl. All mine to play with, and no one else’s.”

The desperate noises coming from Vanessa’s parted lips tell Brooke all she needs to know. With no preamble, she moves Vanessa’s panties to the side and gently strokes up and down her slit with the tips of her fingers.

“Aww look at you, darling. I barely even touched you and you’re already this wet for me,” she coos, planting burning kisses along her jawline.

“For you, only for you, mommy,” she says breathily.

“I know, sweetie, I know. Do you need more, baby? Tell mommy what you need.”

Vanessa takes a deep breath, different wants and needs playing out in her head, “I want your fingers, please,” she manages.

Brooke hums low in her throat, “needy.”

Vanessa barely even has time to reply before Brooke’s teasing two fingers at her entrance, gathering slick wetness before gently pushing into her, making her arch her back and moan in the process.

“Is this ok, baby?” she asks, taking a moment to make sure Vanessa’s expression was devoid of any discomfort.

Vanessa smiles at Brooke’s doting before nodding, “ ‘M ok, feels good.”

“Good,” Brooke replies as she begins to gently thrust in and out of her, making Vanessa’s toes curl in her pumps.

“Does that feel nice, sweetie? Is mommy making you feel all nice?”

Vanessa moans, her arms snaking their way around Brooke’s neck as she fucks her faster.

“ _ So good, mommy.” _

“I know, doll, nobody else can touch you quite like I can, huh? No one else can make you come apart like I can?”

Brooke doesn’t need an answer to know it’s the truth. The way Vanessa mumbles her name over and over as she bites all over her exposed chest and pulls her apart piece by piece with her fingers tells her all she needs to know. Everything that needs to be said is said as Vanessa clings to her for dear life, begging for something more,  _ anything more. _

_ _

“Are you close, baby? Ask me for it, go ahead,” Brooke encourages, switching her deep thrusts for rubbing Vanessa’s spot inside her languidly while she uses a thumb to circle her clit. 

Vanessa’s quiet for a minute, save for her whiny breaths before she finally gathers enough breath to form words.

“ _ Can I please come, please? I need it, mommy, please,”  _ she begs.

“Aww, anything for my sweet girl, go ahead. Go ahead and come for me.”

  
  


Her orgasm comes quickly, almost as soon as Brooke speaks the words. Her arms tighten around Brooke’s neck and her body goes rigid as Brooke fucks her through it, whispering soft praises into her ear until she relaxes enough. 

They spend a moment wrapped up in each other while Vanessa catches her breath.

“Are you ok, baby girl? Do you need anything?”

Vanessa shakes her head but stays clinging to Brooke until the blonde pulls away, checking her face for any signs of distress. When she realizes there are none, she pulls her in for a kiss.

“You think we should go back out there before people start to get suspicious?” Vanessa says, breaking the silence.

Brooke smiles and kisses her cheek, “you sure you’ll be able to walk?”

With a scoff, Vanessa slides off the dresser, and sure enough, her wobbly legs can barely support her, Brooke quickly grabbing her and holding her close before she fell.

“Jus gimme a minute, I’ll be fine,” Vanessa says, still being supported by Brooke’s warm arms. 

“Alright, whatever you say,” Brooke retorts with a smirk, clearly proud of herself. 

Finally, after a few moments, Vanessa’s able to stand on her own, though Brooke keeps an arm around her just in case.

The two women emerge from the guest room, attempting to act like they never left the party.

“Bitch, I know my hair is fucked,” Vanessa whispers, which for her was the tone of a normal person's speaking voice. But the party was so loud, nobody was paying any mind.

She tried to smooth it down, and she suddenly felt like everyone was staring. Once she looked around, she realized that people  _ were  _ staring. Not everyone, but a few people, and a couple chuckled. Vanessa suddenly felt very self-aware. She moved closer to Brooke, who gave her a knowing smirk.

“What?” Vanessa asked, softly.

“You have a little something there….and there….and there…” Brooke says, pointing at different spots on Vanessa’s chest and shoulders.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she went over to look at herself in the hallway mirror. Her jaw dropped as she saw the dark marks across her chest. She hadn’t even realized Brooke was doing it. Both amused and embarrassed, Vanessa pulled her hair forward in an attempt to hide the marks while Brooke stands behind her, looking triumphant, tongue poking between her teeth.

“That’ll teach some pig to kiss you won’t it? Now everyone will know that you're mine,” Brooke whispers in her ear.

Vanessa’s cheeks heat up and flush dark red, equal parts embarrassment and delight swirling inside her.

“Here why don’t you take this,” Brooke says, shrugging off her blazer and handing it off to Vanessa, who takes it gratefully and wraps it around herself. While it helps some, there are still some marks that peek out above the collar. Oh well, what’s done is done, everyone’s already seen them anyway.

“Vanessa, Brooke, can I speak with you in the kitchen please?” Nina suddenly says, breaking the bubble they had built around everyone but themselves. 

Brooke and Vanessa looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Busted,” Vanessa whispers, and Brooke busts out in a fit of giggles.

“Now, please!” Nina urges

.

“Yes, dad, we’re coming!” Brooke says and guides Vanessa by the hips to Nina’s kitchen.

Nina grabs Monét from the living room where she’s dancing with some of the guys from IT and drags her with them.

“What’s the meaning of this, Nina? I was in the groove!”

“One,” Nina starts, “don’t say that, two, these ladies were fucking in the guest room. Again.”

“ _ Again?!”  _ Monét whisper yells, “I thought you said last time was the last time!”

Brooke avoids her gaze while Vanessa mumbles a half-hearted apology.

“I can’t believe this!” Monet has her hands on her hips, exasperated, “did you at least do it on the bed this time?”

Vanessa’s cheeks flushed again, and she hid her face in her hands. This is  _ not  _ happening. They're being scolded like children! Brooke snorts, attempting to hide the fact that she could burst out laughing at any moment.

Though her attempts at not laughing prove to be in vain as she giggles, barely able to speak. 

“We did it on the dresser,” Vanessa chokes out through giggles of her own.

Monét rolls her eyes, whispering harshly, “you have  _ got _ to be kidding me! My nana gave me that dresser! How dare you defile it?!”

Nina barked out a laugh but quickly hid it behind her hand. As everyone tried to stifle their laughter, Monét huffs in frustration, “I can’t believe- my nana’s- ugh- I need a drink. Don’t do it again, damn it!” 

With that she left the kitchen, leaving the other three girls giggling like mad.

“Okay, that was funny,” Nina laughed, “but for real, no more fucking in the guest room during company parties, Brooke Lynn, I don't feel like I should even have to say it!"

“Yes, dad,” Brooke says with a wink.

“Good. And you better be serious this time!”

Vanessa holds her hand up as if she was taking an oath, “we promise, Miss Nina,” she says in a monotone voice before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Nina shakes her head. 

“What am I gonna do with you two?” she remarks, before turning on her heel and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

“Next time we’ll go for the bed,” Brooke says.

Vanessa nods her head in mock agreement, “oh, for sure.”

“Hey, why don’t we call it an early night?” Brooke asks, pulling Vanessa against her chest.

“What? It’s barely midnight.”

“I know, I was just thinkin’, oh you know, I could take you home and really show you who you belong to,” she rasps, making Vanessa tremble in her arms.

“You know, on second thought, I  _ am  _ pretty tired, I suppose we could tell Nina we’ll see her another time.”

Brooke smiles knowingly, “I’m right there with you, baby girl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! As always, feedback is always appreciated!  
Find us on tumblr @/honeyhytes and @/vanjiestoes


End file.
